Thanks for loving me
by bcastletime
Summary: Gabriel hates training day, and today was no different. Another newbie he has to give instructions to. Aziraphale is now a gatekeeper. Just a short Aziraphale story, a beginning of time, when Aziraphale meets his friend.


**Thanks** **for** **loving** **me**

by Be Castle

2-5-2020

I don't own the characters of Good Omens, I just took them out so they could play today.

I was 't going to write another GO story but this popped into my head. So I wrote it down. Enjoy.

* * *

Gabriel hates training day, and today was no different. Another newbie he has to give instructions to. The sun was brightly shining but not to hot, pleasant actually. Gabriel was hoping to enjoy it but no god had stuck him with a newbie who talks to much. He was ordered to show the new angel the gates that he like all other angels were to protect. What was even worse, god chose Aziraphale who by many was a known screw-up. Gabriel couldn't stand the cheerfulness in this angel's whistling hymns and his blabbing on and on. For it had only been a few hours yet it felt like days but Gabriel had to be patient if he didn't want to be doing this himself. Being gatekeeper, was not a fun job but an important one and if god chose Aziraphale it had to be a reason that Gabriel didn't see. "When will this end?" mumbles Gabriel more to god then to Aziraphale. Aziraphale stops and stares at Gabriel.

"huh um...pardon."

"Oh nothing, this place..."

"It's such a beautiful place, wouldn't you say?" Aziraphale answers, once again his chiperyness sounds like knives to Gabriel's ears.

"Yes," Gabriel tries to sound upbeat. "Yes, it is. But don't get to fooled some of these creatures are well, are not what they seem to be."

"Like dangerous ones?" Aziraphale's voice now changes to worry, as he glances around the two of them.

"No, just ones that angels like us need to be aware of, that's all that I am saying," he winks trying to put Aziraphale back at ease. He didn't want to have to deal with a paranoid angel. Although most angels by this time knew no fear.

"So do these creatures, do they have names, what do I call them?"

"You don't call them anything they are just here. Maybe god could answer that for you."

That being said Gabriel saw that wiggling creature again. The black one, the one he always assumed to be evil, just cause the way that it eyes glared. Although he as an angel couldn't kill it, didn't mean he couldn't kick it around. When Aziraphale was looking at something in the distance that's what Gabriel did. He grabs it, like a stick and hurles it. The creature hisses back.

"What was that?"

"Just one of those sounds, you will get use to it. Why do you ask many questions?"

"I'm learning, the more I learn to better I become. What happened to the other gatekeeper?"

Gabriel was getting more and more annoyed by this guy, he never really wanted to see him again.

"Oh, Raphael, I..." Gabriel really didn't have an answer for that one. He wasn't really told by god why he was no longer there.

"My name means 'that of Raphael'"

"Well, there you have it?"

"Have what?" Gabriel just points to the end of the fence.

"Not a hard job, all you have to do is walk. I think that you can handle that one." 'and survive the darkness of night,' Gabriel says under his breath. "Nothing to it."

"And," Aziraphale starts then stops like he forgot what he was going to say,

"Oh one other thing, this is an important job so I leave you with some advice. When night falls stay on the wall."

Gabriel points up. Aziraphale swallows it was a long way up there and Aziraphale was well afraid of heights. Aziraphale sighs then nods at Gabriel hoping he didn't know that fact about Aziraphale. For he didn't want to lose this job, to be alone where he could enjoy nature at it's best.

"This place has a different feel to it when darkness falls." Gabriel pats Aziraphale on the back, "Good luck." Gabriel snaps his fingers and with the blink of an eye gone leaving Aziraphale all alone.

"How can it be any different?" Aziraphale asks, "for it's so peaceful out here."

Aziraphale goes off whistling again, getting one more round in, before some grey clouds roll by. He sits resting under a big brown poking out of the ground thick thing. Why doesn't any of these things have names yet? "It does," says a grough voice.

"Who what? god?"

"Yes, my angel. You are sitting under an apple tree. Do not eat, I repeat do not eat from it." Aziraphale shakes his head. "That is my only request of you. That and just walk protecting the garden gates."

A creature with long floppy brown ears hops over to Aziraphale. "You like my singing huh?" Aziraphale scoops the creature up in his arms, petting its fur. "So soft you are." The creature wiggles its nose. Aziraphale laughs "You're a funny little thing, yes you are." More of these creatures bounce up to him. "Come I will love you all."

"For this Aziraphale, I have given you the power to name all the creatures that I have made down here. So what will you call this one?"

Aziraphale was still unsure where this voice was actually coming from, For he glances around but sees nothing there. "Um...it bounces and makes funny faces with its nose, so uh um..."

Bunny was the first thing that pops into his brain. Aziraphale though doesn't really know why.

"Bunny it is, then. Well done my angel, continue."

"But what if I get them wrong?"

"You won't, I will guide you. And this flaming sword is for night protection. Don't lose it." A flaming sword appears beside him. "Now, go off and find what piece of wall you want to be at when night falls."

Aziraphale with the help of the almighty continues to name all the things in the garden. The sun begins to go down, as Aziraphale stares at the top of the enormous wall. "How am I?"

"You are an angel with wings,"

"Right, but..."

"Believe," and with that Aziraphale closes his eyes. White wings appear from him. Flapping them he was able to reach the top of the wall with ease. Aziraphale starts to get settled in for the night but notices one little creature still not named slithering it's way up the wall very slowly.

"Oh, saving the best for last are we." the little black slimy creature slithered around Aziraphale 's leg making it's way up.

"Hey that tickles," laughs Aziraphale trying to reach for the creature and keep his balance on the wall. The wall was tall but not all that wide for someone to be on. The little creature keeps inching forward, "Oh no not down there. Not in..." He was able to bend just enough to reach the edge of the things head. Aziraphale feels a tongue shoot out and a slight hissing sound. Aziraphale wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad warning kind of thing. Whatever it was didn't stop the thing from crawling around on him. Aziraphale let it come closer so that he could grab it without hurting it. "I think I will call you crawley. I think that suits you. Do you like that name?" The creature slithered around Aziraphale shoulders, snuggling up against the side of his face. "I take that as a yes." Its tongue pops out again, touching him. "Good night my friend." Aziraphale glances up at the stars above his head. "What a day indeed." Aziraphale starts to hum another song as he drifts into his sleep. Crawley was always with Aziraphale, usually around his neck during the daytime walks and playing on the tree limbs when Aziraphale was resting under the tree. The black creature was getting a little bigger, its eyes getting more gold tone. Although Aziraphale loved all the animals in the garden, his favorite was Crawley.

Days later

Gabriel came by to see how things were going with Aziraphale, and how he likes his new job. Must have been going well for there was no a major set back, yet anyway.

The first thing Gabriel sees is that black hissing thing, the one he always throws into the bushes. Why was that evil thing doing around the neck of an angel? But then again maybe it will...

Gabriel, no such thoughts, now go! A stern voice calls out so that only he could hear it.

"Fine," he grumbles. "I will be nice." Sometimes Gabriel wishes he wasn't an angel. He wishes he could judge the actions of the newbies, at least, this one. Gabriel knew that Aziraphale would fall one day and then he would have to go through all of this over and over... Gabriel watches Aziraphale for a few minutes. I have to get rid of that thing for he is under my watch. I just...I have to catch him unaware then... strike. He looks at the time of day and that will be pretty soon, later afternoon is coming. Aziraphale notices that Gabriel is there watching him. He waves. Gabriel just nods, what a doofus he is but I guess there is a job for even them out here. Aziraphale flies up to the spot, the one that he calls his nighttime post. Which was only a few feet away from where Gabriel was standing.

"What's that?" Gabriel tries to play like he doesn't know what he is looking at, and really he does.

"This is 'Crawley' my..." but before Aziraphale could say another word, Gabriel grabs the black thing and rips it from around Aziraphale neck. Aziraphale grabs the other end of it.

"Let go of him!" Aziraphale spats.

"No, he is evil. He's..."

"No, he's not you just..." Aziraphale could hear his friend hissing. "Stop it your hurting him ripping him."

Both angels try to get control of 'Crawley'. The creature decides to bite down with his fangs. He did right into Gabriel's hand, causing Gabriel to grip harder. Gabriel rips the black nescience from Aziraphale hands and throws it down into the bushes below them.

"No!" screams Aziraphale as he watches his best friend fall deep into the garden then hears a loud thud and a slow exasperated hiss.

"Good ridince," Gabriel comments as he heals himself. "That thing bite me."

"Crawley wouldn't do that." Shouts Aziraphale.

"Yes, he would for evil turns on you when you're not looking. It had to be done."

"Not by you, it didn't."

"Someone has to get rid of the evil things, they don't need to live."

Crawley wasn't evil to me Aziraphale thought, he was...different.

"It's gone now no need to worry. You can thank me later." Gabriel knows he was pushing this angel to its limits just like the last one. Anger was now building up inside Aziraphale . He stands on the wall glaring at Gabriel narrowing his eyes, both have a staring contest. It was the first time Aziraphale places his hands on anyone's shoulders, let alone an angel-like himself. He was ready to wrestle with the man. He was ready to honor his fallen friend evil or not.

moments later

When Aziraphale felt that he was getting tired of all this fighting, he mumbles to himself, What am I doing I am better than this." He was about to let go when he felt some of the wall lets lose, which he never thought would happen. He starts to slip some, "Gab...ahhh."

Gabriel grabs him be the arm. "I can't let you fall but I...I don't, your not..." He makes sure Aziraphale in back on his feet then disappears.

"I am not what?" Aziraphale cries out wanting an answer but not getting one. Aziraphale sits staring down, "Am I not love by anyone?

Am I not good enough? I guess I am like my friend, I too am evil, well at least..." he shakes his head. "Oh, my- Crawley!" He shouts leaping down. "Where are you?" He scratches his head, glancing in the direction that he was thrown.

a few moments later

Aziraphale's voice was calling out to his friend, but getting no response. Then spots Crawley, it's body lifeless and beaten. Aziraphale places him in his shaken hands. Aziraphale had never seen let alone touched something that was dead. Tears flooded his eyes before he could blink. "I couldn't protect you my friend." Tears drip from the angel's eyes, wetting the creature, "I am so sorry," Aziraphale lifts Crawley and kisses him on the head. "I am so sorry, forgive me," He places him down on a pile of leaves at the base of the tree. A place where they both took a rest in the afternoons. Aziraphale starts to dig in the dirt, "I can't leave you out in the open, for even you were loved." Aziraphale sniffs, as he continues to dig a little deeper. After finishing up what he thought was deep enough to bury his friend Crawley in, he glances at the pile where he left his body. It was gone, "Wait I know he was right here, it just can't vanish." He blinks swiveling around shaking his head in confustion. "Can it? I uh..." Aziraphale could feel something crawling up his leg again.

"And so are you." a voice calls, not the same voice as before this one was more,...Aziraphale couldn't describe it other then deep soul-shattering if angels had souls.

"I am what?" Crawly slithered around Aziraphale neck like he always did, an whispered in his ear, the word 'loved'.

**the** **end**


End file.
